TMNT: The Frozen Turtle
by Amura Knight
Summary: 2012 Universe. While out on patrol with his bros, Mikey accidentally gets caught in a Kraang experiment, giving him the power of ice and snow. The problem? He can't control it. Will his family and friends help not only gain control, but also to unfreeze NYC and thaw his frozen heart? Or will the Shredder use the young turtles powers for evil?
1. Conceal

Date: 7/20 Time: 10:00pm

Location: The Lair, in the NYC Sewers

Temperature: 90° F

POV: Michelangelo

I laid on the bed in my messy room, bored out of my freaking mind. How bored, you ask?

Bored enough to count the cracks in the walls.

My older brother Leonardo and Sensei/Father, Master Splinter had agreed that tonight would be a stay-at-home night. Yippiee. It was like the 2 of them got together and decided, lets make tonight extremely boring for everyone else, while we go and meditate. And, also lets not even bother to ask what the others wanna do, cuz that would be waaayyyy too considerate... Still lying on my shell, I let my arm go over the side of my bed to feel around for my newest comic. When I found it, I tried to force myself to read it, but it was kinda hard to, since I've read a dozen times already. I dropped it and sighed loudly... Maybe my bros are doing something. Anything. Besides meditate. I got off my bed, adjusted my mask, and left my bedroom. I entered the living room, and saw Raphael beating on his dummy. An all too familiar scene. I walked over to him and smiled big.

"Hey Raphie, wan-"

"No. And don't call me that."

"... I did-"

"No. Go away. NOW."

I scowled and walked away. Typical Raph... although, he's been doing that a lot more lately. Oh well. There's still Donatello, right? Leaving the hot head to beat the shell out of his dummy, I made my way over to Donnie's lab and entered. The Mad Scientist himself was working on some kind of experiment. Probably the stuff that will help Mr. O'Neil and Timothy. But that's just a guess. I walked right up to my other older brother and slapped him on the shell, causing him to jump and almost spill what appeared to be the mutagen he was experimenting on. Hehe, oops.

"Mike, what the shell?! Are ya trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"... Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, Don."

I smiled my classic smile.

"Soooooo, you wanna go skateboarding or something?"

He gave me a look.

"You came in here to disturb my work, all because you were bored?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can't you go bother Raph or Leo?"

"Can't. Leo's meditating with Splinter and Raph told me to leave him alone."

"Well then can you be a nuisance somewhere el-."

Donnie got distracted by the Kraang orb when it began to start glowing and flashing. He immediately went to it and examined it, completely forgetting that I was in the room, so I left, deciding to go to my room again. I sat on bed and sighed lightly and genuinely. Raph, Don, Leo, even Master Splinter; sometimes I feel as if my whole family would like it better if I were a different turtle. Or maybe they would be happier if I was gone? Either way, to feel like your whole family was against you... it sucks. A lot. As I thought about, well, everything, my eyes wandered to my wall, and the picture on it. It was the 5 of us, all smiling. I couldn't help but to smile back... and it helped me remember the good times that we had. Even when things were bad, I have to remember the good times. It always made me feel better.

Knocking on my door snapped me out of my thoughts, followed by Raph entering.

"C'mon Mikey. Donnie said that the Kraang are performing some kind of experiment tonight. We're heading over to TCRI."

"...alright, I'm coming."

"And try not to set off any alarms while we're there.."

He exited my room as I scowled. Remember the good times, remember the good times... -

Date: 7/21

Time: 12:43am

Location: TCRI, NYC

Temperature: 84° F

POV: Michelangelo

Yawn... We broke into TCRI over an hour and a half ago. And its been an hour since we entered this control room so Donnie could try and hack into the Kraang's system. Soooo boring. I dont know whats worse, here or home. Oh well. To keep myself busy, I played on my Tphone while Don still attempted to "work his magic." Unfortunately, Raph just wasn't patient enough. He was just sitting there, sleeping it seemed like, but true to his hot headed nature, he had enough. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"If I don't bash some bots soon, Ill die of old age waiting on brainiac here."

Donnie shot Raph a dirty look before getting back to hacking. Leo, who was keeping a diligent lookout, couldnt help but agree.

"Well, it WILL be better if we go looking for this experiment. Me and Raph will go and look, while Mikey and Donnie stay here."

Donnie, who was listening more than it seemed, automatically threw his hands up in protest.

"Absolutely not! Raph can take Mikey, I don't want him here."

"I don't want him, Ill stay here if I have to. Leo and Mikey can go."

"Uh, no. We're sticking to my original plan..."

The whole time they were arguing, I was leaning on the wall, trying not to scream out of anger. Every time they do this, I just try to smile and laugh it off, like the good lil brother I am... but not this time. While they argued some more, I used all of my stealth skills to slip out if the room... right into a janitor's closet? Wonderful. Friggin wonderful. I slumped down to the ground and sighed, feeling like an epic failure... until I saw the air vent on the wall. Booyakasha. I went up to it and while using the scythe on my kusarigama chain, pried the grate off the wall. Easy peasy. I crawled in the cramped space and maneuvered my way through, seeing different Kraang bots every time there was an air vent. (At least I think they were different. Its hard to tell.)

It felt like I was crawling through these vents forever. Just randomly taking one turn, or going straight... it was getting to be a drag. The next vent I saw, I was going to open it up and get out of this stupid vent. It took a little while, but I eventually found one, but brrrrr. The room it led to was cold. Maybe it was their freezer or something... nono, stay focused Mikester. I snapped out of my thoughts and put my hands on the grate, feeling the frozen metal. I pushed on it with all my might until it came loose. I crawled out of the vent, and looked at my surroundings... and it looked like a giant glass box... almost like a cage... oh shell. I turned to leave, but the vent was now closed off by a metal shield. I frantically looked around looking for some kind of exit, but saw none. But what I did see was a monkey in a metal cage, going nuts. Heh, like a test monkey... oh... oh shell! He was a test monkey, which would mean... I heard a machine start up, which caused me to panic even more. I started banging on the glass, practically screaming for help. And this is embarrassing, but... I kinda started crying too. Usually, when I'm in some sort of danger, my brothers usually come to the rescue. I know, I know. It sounds pathetic, but still, they do. But, as I started to see an icy blue smoke come out of the vents in the walls, I knew that any hope of rescue were getting smaller and smaller. As the smoke came towards me, I held my breath, like a turtle do. I was hoping to wait it out, but it never went away. And as my lungs got closer and closer to exploding, I finally couldn't take it anymore. I released my breath and sharply took one in, along with the gas that filled this cage. And as soon as I did, an icy pain filled my entire body, causing me to shut my eyes and let tears form. I felt it rush through my entire body, as if my veins were freezing. I yelled in pain, praying for either my brothers or death to come... and just like that, the pain slowly went away, allowing me to relax a little and open my eyes... The entire room was now filled with ice, with icicles everywhere. The cage was now broken in many places, so the floors beneath were covered in broken glass. Even more shocking was all the Kraang droids that had been impaled by all the icicles. The remains of brain-like creatures were everywhere. Ew. Looking around more, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. There really wasn't any kind of machine in the room to cause this. Just me and a monkey... huh, where was that monkey anyways? I looked to where his cage was... and found him, still in his cage. Dead. His fur had turned white, and his eyes, which seemed dark to begin with, were now the lighest blue... as if they were made of ice. It was a very scary sight. Ill admit, I panicked. I mean, c'mon. This room was filled with dead, uh, things. Creepy. I walked over to the door leading out, seeing that it was defrosted. It automatically opened, so I began to walk out. Unfortunately, I had a little dizzy spell, leading to me having to catch myself with the doorway. As soon as I touched the frame, it froze instantly. Ice crystals decorated the frame, not allowing the door to close. I snatched my hand away, fear taking over. I would've just thought it as some strange and crazy coincidence... but, it was like I felt the power flow through me. That was truly frightening. And if on cue, the whole hallway I had stepped into froze instantly... tonight is not my night. I backed up to the wall, not being being entirely sure what the hell was going on with me.

Suddenly, 3 Kraang droids showed up, probably due to the... mishap in the other room. As soon as they saw me, they pointed their guns at me, threatening to shoot. Normally, I would unleashed my hot nunchuck fury on them, but tonight was not going well for me tonight. I slowly backed up, just wanting to get away. The first Kraang decided to just end my miserable life though, so he fired. I put my hands in front of my face and shut my eyes, and just waited... but nothing happened. I took a chance and looked to see what happened, only to see a giant wall of ice between me and the Kraang. I didn't really panic this time, due to the fact that I was getting used to this power. Wonder if that has any down sides... No time to think of that. I need to get out of here. I took one last look at the wall as I backed up and ran away. I ran down the frozen hallway, trying to keep it together. I ran and ran and ran... and almost ran into Leo, Donnie, and Raph. Almost. I stopped just before touching any of them. Which was good since they already looked pissed. And it really wasn't hard to guess why that was. Leo pointed a finger at me.

"Mikey, where have you been?! We've been looking all over for you?!"

Normally, I would've played good little brother and apologized a million times. But not tonight. Absolutely not tonight.

"Oh, excuse me. I thought you guys would be happier if I went away."

"... Mikey, you kn-."

"No, please... just don't... lets go..."

I turned away from him and began walking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him put his hand out, probably to try and talk to me again. I panicked, but didnt have a chance to react, because icicles came crashing in through the ceilings and floors. My bros all jumped out of the way, all except Donnie landing in safe spots. Donnie landed in the wrong place at the wrong time, due to an icicle falling from the ceiling onto his arm. He yelled in pain as the big piece of ice crushed the bones in his arm. Leo and Raph both went to help our brainiac brother as I stood back and watched, trying to calm down. When Leo reached out... and the fear I felt... thats what controls this... curse. Emotions. And fear is a gigantic nono. It almost killed Donnie. And back in that glass cage... that must've been me who did that... This new power was more of a curse than anything else. A curse that had to be contained. At least until I learn to control it. But until then... I snapped out of my thoughts when Raph came towards me. Behind him was Leo, who was helping Donnie get his arm in a sling.

"C'mon Mikey. We gotta head home before this whole place freezes."

I simply folded my arms and nodded. Following my older brothers, we made our way out of TCRI. And as we left, I made sure to keep a good distance away from my brothers. -

We jumped over the turnstiles leading into our home, with Leo and Raph following Donnie to the lab. I followed as well, at a distance. As we entered, Donnie automatically went searching for bandages for a proper sling, while me, Raph and Leo simply watched. When he found it, he had Leo help him make the sling. Raph spoke up.

"So Don, what happened back there? The whole place just froze up."

"I cant be entirely Raph. I was only able to retrieve so much from the computer. It did mention some special kind of chemical. Not mutagen, but something worse... ow! Be gentle Leo!"

"Im sorry, but you need to hold still a little longer Don!"

The rest of their conversation just faded as I swiped a pair of Donnie's gloved and snuck away to my room. I closed the door, locked it, and sat on my bed hugging my knees. Chemical... obviously that funky junk I ingested. I thought about what I had thought about earlier. About containing this power until I could properly control it. But it was hard around others. Especially Raph. But, I knew what had to be done... I have to isolate until I learned self control. It was the best for everyone. Then nobody would get hurt again... the thought of being alone like that made tears form in my eyes. My family was right outside my door... and I couldnt go near them. Not without the risk of them getting hurt. I looked at the icture on the wall of us. Those good memories... they cant help at all! I finally couldnt take it anymore and broke down in tears. I felt the blankets under me start to freeze, but I didnt care. This curse was going to be the very thing that tore me from my family. -

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wow that first chapter sucked. Probably because I never enjoy the first chapter of a story. And you know what really stinks? I made you ppl wait 4ever, n 4 wut? Crap, thats wut. I promise, the next chapters will be better!


	2. Don't Feel

Before the story begins, lemme just say this. During the story youll see (sentences like this) that means its the theme song for that certain part of the story, meaning NO ONE ACTUALLY SINGS! I guess u call it a song fic? Yeah, oh n another thing. This is my first "song fic". So itll probably be incorporated weirdly. Sorry!

Date: 7/21

Time: 10:12am

Location: The Lair's kitchen

Temperature: 89° F

POV: No one

Master Splinter waited patiently at the kitchen table for his 4 sons. Since the youngest wasn't up yet, which was strange, he had gotten leftover pizza out, warmed it up and served it. And as soon as the smell of warmed up pizza filled the lair, his 3 older sons immediately came out of their rooms and sat down. They all said their good mornings to their Sensei, and were about to dig in, until Splinter stopped them.

"Where is Michelangelo?"

Raph rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Probably in his room sulking."

Leo, who sat next to Raph, elbowed him.

"Cut it out Raph. His feelings were obviously hurt pretty bad last night..."

Donnie, with his arm still in a sling, put his hand up, like he wanted to speak.

"Technically, it was this morning..."

Raph scowled at Donnie.

"Last night, this morning, what-!"

"Yame!"

All turtle eyes were on Splinter as he looked at his sons.

"Instead of arguing, why not tell me why Michelangelo is not eating with us?"

Leo, being the teacher's pet that he was, told Splinter everything, about how they were fighting over who took Mikey, to when they had found him and how he refused to talk to them. As he listened, Splinter closed his eyes and stroked his beard in thought. When Leo finished, Splinter opened his eyes and stood up.

"My sons, I keep trying to teach you this lesson, and yet you do not listen. You are a team, all four of you. And when you repeatedly put one down as you did, the team will eventually come apart."

Raph sighed and eyed his Sensei with his emerald green eyes.

"But Sensei, Mikey can be so... irritating."

"This is true Raphael. But he is the most sensitive out of all of you. Perhaps after he has had some time to himself, you 3 should apologize."

"Hai Sensei.

"Hai Sensei."

"...Hai Sensei."

After that, Master Splinter went into the dojo to meditate, leaving the 3 brothers to do whatever. (Splinter cancelled training due to Donnie's arm.)

3 days later...

Yeah they waited. And they never saw their younger brother come out of his room. Not even to use the bathroom or to get some food. Everyone started getting worried. But at about noonish, while Leo, Donnie, and Raph were watching TV, they heard a door open the close, along with another door opening and closing. They glanced at each other anxiously, and turned their heads back to the TV, listening carefully. Sure enough, the door opened again, causing Leo to jump up and see who it was. He then saw Mikey standing at his door, gloves on his hand and emotion drained from his face. He looked at Leo, with slight sadness in his eyes. Leo felt the claws of guilt tear at his heart, as he reached out his hand to comfort his brother. Mikey immediately shook his head and quickly withdrew into his room, leaving the guilt ridden Leo feeling like a failure. He sat back down and sighed. Raph and Donnie both looked to the oldest who crossed his arms.

"This has gone on long enough. At least one of us needs to go and try to talk to him."

Donnie spoke up.

"In a few hours, after he, AGAIN has a lil bit of time to himself, Ill go talk to him."

It was now 4pm. Donnie had been able to finish most of his projects... without a single interruption. It really sucked. He kinda missed the heart attacks he almost always got from Mikey sneaking up behind him. Sighing and stretching his uninjured arm, he looked at the clock. 4. Putting his equipment away, he got up from his desk, left his lab and made his way over to Mikey's door. He knocked a few times. No answer. So he spoke up.

"Mikey? Why don't we go for a skateboard ride?"(even though his arm is broken tsk tsk)

(Do you wanna ride our skateboards?)

(We can ride them all day)

Silence.

"Cmon Mike. We miss you out here..."

(I never see you anymore)

(Come out the door, its like you've gone away)

(We used to be best buddies)

(And now we're not)

Silence. Donnie sighed.

"Look Mikey, I'm sorry about our last patrol."

(Im sorry for the reason why)

(Do you wanna ride our skateboards?)

Silence again.

"...Please, do you wanna skateboard? I mean, it doesn't necessarily have to be our skateboards... "

"GO AWAY DONNIE!"

The sudden yell from Mikey startled Donnie, but he got the memo. Feeling defeated, he slowly walked away.

"Ok... bye."

After yelling at Donnie, Mikey sat on his bed and picked up a comic book. As soon as he did, it froze solid. Making sure not to panic, he picked up his gloves and put them on, making sure to repeat his new saying. "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." -

2 weeks later...

Raph was in his room cleaning his skateboard. He looked at the picture on his dresser, the same one that was in Mikey's room. He sighed and looked at his skateboard. Ever since Donnie was rejected by Mikey, one of them kept going back to his door everyday to try and bring him out. Obviously it never worked, but still thy kept trying. So picking up his skateboard and leaving his room, he headed over to Mikey's door. Pounding on his door, he heard the ever familiar silence. So he called out to his brother anyway.

"Hey goofball, lets go skateboarding."

(Do you wanna ride our skateboards?)

(We can ride 'em through the halls)

...silence. But you probably knew that by now.

"Cmon Mike. I mean, what have you been doing in there? Talking to your action figures?"

(I think some company is overdue)

(Who've you been talking to?)

(The pictures on the walls?)

"Look Mikey, Im sorry, but you really need to come out bro. Its not sane to just isolate yourself like this..."

(It must get pretty lonely)

(Sitting in your room)

(Watching the hours go by)

After another moment of silence, Raph decided to take his anger out on the dummy in the living room. At least that made some kind of noise...

Mikey was in turmoil. When he put his shell up to the corner of his room, it froze up completely, due to his power getting out of hand. He felt no control. All he felt was fear and sadness. He balled his fists and closed his eyes...

"Its getting worse..." -

Another week...

Leo walked out of the dojo with a heavy heart. While meditating, Master Splinter felt Mikey's spirit was... desperate. He had told Leo that he felt that Mikey may be shutting them all out for a bigger reason. Not just because of that night on patrol. And the fact that it was something that he wasn't willing share with the family was killing Leo. He felt like a failure as a leader... and a brother. He walked to Mikey's door and knocked. Not hearing anything like usual, he turned his shell to the door and sat on the ground. He turned his head so it leaned on the door.

"Mikey...?"

(Please I know your in there)

(We've all been wondering where you've been)

"Please Mikey, whatever your issue is, we can help you..."

(Splinter say have faith)

(And Im trying to)

(We're right here for you)

(Just let me in...)

Leo felt tears form at his eyes, almost being able to feel his little brother's sorrow.

"Mikey... Im sorry... you dont know how sorry..."

(Please come out little brother)

(Please come and tell me)

"Is there anything I can do...?"

(What you think I should do?)

"... do you want to ride our skateboards...?"

On the other side of the door, Mike was sitting in the same position as Leo, shell against door. He stared up at the ceiling, crying. His whole room was now covered in frost...

- Time:6pm

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were now sitting in the dojo waiting for their Sensei. Splinter had told them to gather in the dojo in the evening. Why? No one knew yet, but safe to say, it was probably about the youngest Hamato. Splinter walked out of his bedroom and into the dojo, allowing him to look at his 3 older sons. He stroked his beard and began to pace.

"My sons, I think that it is wise to intervene on behalf of your brother. This self-isolation is wearing down his spirit."

The 3 brothers all nodded in agreement as Splinter continued.

"Since Donatello's arm is better, I think we will resume training tomorrow. So I would like one of you to tell Michelangelo that he is not to miss training tomorrow. After it is done, I shall sit down with him and see what is troubling him."

"Hai Sensei."

"Hai Sensei."

"Hai Sensei."

"Very good."

Splinter walked back into his room while the brothers all went to their own rooms. Except Raph, who stopped at Mikey's room. He pounded on the door and called out.

"Hey Mike! Splinter says that tomorrow training starts again. And there is NNOO possible way of getting out of it."

Raph walked down the hall to his room and walked in.

Mikey, after hearing what Raph said , he was now terrified. Shaking, he took his gloves off and held his nunchucks in his hands, to see how long it was before he they froze... about 1.5 seconds. He threw them on the floor and threw himself in his bed, crying. As he did, he felt a small storm swirl around him, covering the floor with snow. He hugged his pillow and allowed tears to fall.

"How am I going to protect them if they make me come near them?" -


	3. Let It Go

Date: 8/15

Time:10am

Location: Mikey's room

Temperature: 20° F

POV: Michelangelo

Looking in the mirror, I adjusted my orange mask and sighed. Master Splinter insisted that I train today. Which meant there was no way of getting out of it. I looked at my hands and removed one glove. Holding my breath, I lightly touched the mirror, just to see if I could restrain the power. As soon as one finger came in contact, the mirror froze instantly. Shaking, I put the glove back on and retrieved my now thankfully thawed out nunchucks. I placed them in my belt and sat on my bed, reminding myself to stay as far away as possible from everyone...

(Don't let them in...)

(Don't let them see...)

(Be the good bro you always have to be...)

I heard a knock at the door, and then Raph's voice.

"C'mon Mikey. Breakfast time."

"...be right out..."

I slowly got up from my bed, and walked towards the door.

"Conceal, don't feel."

(Put on a show.)

I gripped the door knob and slowly turned it, exiting my room. I walked into the kitchen, seeing my brothers all looking at me. I felt a tight knot in my throat.

(Make one wrong move and everyone will know...)

Leo smiled at me, in a sad way. Raph just kinda sat down in a huff. Typical. Donnie put a plate of pizza at an empty place, assuming it was mine. So I sat down, keeping my head low. Donnie took this opportunity to speak.

"...good to see you Mikey..."

I looked up at his toothy smile. I just nodded and began to eat. As we kept eating, we all loosened up a bit. Raph told us about how he and Casey took down tons of Kraang and Foot. Leo talked about the new kata he was working on. And Donnie talked about how he finally fixed the toaster. Raph made a dry remark about how it was only going to stay like that shortly, causing us all to laugh. Yes, even me. It was a little laugh, but still. As we finished, I got up to put my plate in the sink. While I was there, Leo spoke up.

"I wish we could talk like this everyday..."

I slowly turned around and looked at him. Raph and Donnie were also looking at me, as if the whole plan was for him to say that to me. I just looked at Leo and smiled.

"I know, I wish that too..."

My smile disappeared.

"But we cant..."

They all glanced at each other, worry etched on their faces. Donnie spoke up this time.

"But why...?"

I angrily turned back to the sink.

"WE JUST CAN'T, OK?!"

I stormed off into the dojo, leaving my older brothers hurt and confused faces behind.

The others joined me in the dojo, along with Master Splinter. He greeted me.

"It is very nice for to join us, Michelangelo."

"...Hai Sensei..."

I was about to sit down, until he stopped me.

"My son, you cannot practice with those gloves on."

I looked at him, finding it hard to hide the horror on my face.

"B-but Sensei..."

"Michelangelo..."

Close to trembling, I removed the gloves from my shaky hands slowly, worried the icicles would come shooting out of my hands if I took them off too fast. I tucked them into my belt and slowly sat down next to Donnie, who could tell I wasn't fine. Master Splinter began talking about today's lesson, but I could barely listen. I felt frost slowly forming in my palms, as if the power was itching to come out. I whispered to my self to control it... In desperation, I gripped my nunchucks, although that didnt help. They slowly froze too. After a minute, I couldn't do it anymore. So, quickly replacing my nunchucks and grabbing my gloves, I bowed to Splinter, feeling my brothers shocked looks.

"I-Im sorry Ssensei. But... I... just cant."

I quickly turned from my Sensei's look of sadness as I quickly put a glove on my left hand, and was about to do the same with the right... until it was snatched from behind. I looked behind me and saw Raph holding my glove and looking very angry. I tucked my right hand under my armpit and put out my left hand, feeling quite angry myself.

"Dude, give that back!"

Raph grind his teeth.

"No way Mikey. Not until you tell us why you're shutting us out like this. We said we were sorry like a million times already! What more do you want from us?!"

I looked at him, a combination of anger and sadness on my face.

"I want you all to leave me alone..."

They all seemed a little shocked and sad by what I said, so I turned and started to walk out of the dojo, hearing them all call me. Especially Raph.

"Mikey!"

I turned my head a little and warned him.

"Enough Raphael..."

"Absolutely not!... please Mike?!"

I had it. Feeling extremely angry, I quickly turned around, with my right hand slicing the air.

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

The moment my hand went flying, my power escaped, just like that. Ice shot right out of my hand, forming into icicles on the ground. And they were pointed directly at my family. They all backed up in fear as the ice threatened to impale them. I slowly backed up a little, completely horrified at what I had done. Master Splinter was the first to look up at me. When he did, I felt like crying.

"Michelangelo..."

I shook my head, allowing tears to fall. Raph, still holding my glove, tried to climb over the ice. I backed up to the wall, only for it to freeze automatically, causing an icicle to cut my arm. I looked at the doorway, and back at my family, slowly inching my way there. Leo noticed this and put his hand up.

"Mikey, wait!"

I did just the opposite. I ran out of the dojo, grabbed my skateboard, and left the lair. I heard the others coming, so I jumped on my skateboard and took off. I skated a little ways, until I got to a manhole cover. Attaching my board to my back, I climbed the ladder, which led to an alley. I poked my my head out and looked around. No one. Good. I climbed out and quietly replaced the manhole cover. I looked around again until I saw a dumpster. I looked in and saw an old nasty blanket. Well, its better than nothing. I took it out and put it on like a cape and hood. After doing that, I walked across the street to what appeared to be Central Park. They're weren't many people there, thankfully, so I snuck around, trying to find somewhere to hide. Turns out, its hard to try and hide when April and Casey were coincidentally there. Don't they have school or something... oh wait. Summer vacation, right. I tried to sneak past them, but April has some weird mind ability or whatever, so she knew I was there. She turned around and saw me, causing me to get out of ninja mode and into worry mode. Both her and Casey were shocked to see me and started walking towards me. I backed away. April spoke.

"Mikey?! What are you doin here?"

I put my hands up.

"Just stay back!"

While backing up, I bumped into the giant fountain there. Because I obviously like to back up into things. Anyway, when I did, my hand touched the side of it, causing it to freeze. The water froze into a giant ice sculpture, which if you ask me, looked pretty frickin cool. But, again as soon as I did that both April and Casey gasped in shock. Aannndd so did other people. That just happened to be there. They were all terrified, thankfully not of a giant turtle, thanks to the cape. I again put my hands up, and this time back away to the park entrance.

"Please everyone, just stay away!"

I ran out if the park and headed towards the Hudson River. And it was weird, but it was as if I could hear my brothers calling me from the rooftops... I shook the thought from my head as I reached the shore. I looked to see if there was any kind of boat. Nope, not a single one. And, right on cue, I heard my brothers, PLUS April and Casey coming. Wonderful. I backed up, feeling the water barely touch my feet. But, as soon as it did, the water froze. I turned and looked in amazement. I placed an entire foot on the surface of the water, watching it freeze quickly. I put my weight on that foot to test it out. The ice held. Right before I could go any further, everyone showed up. I turned and looked at them, seeing Leo slowly walk to me. I shook my head, causing him to stop. He frowned, but held out his hand.

"Mikey..."

Looking at him one last time, I turned.

"Im sorry..." I ran on the water, feeling it turn to ice beneath my feet. I heard everyone calling me, but I ignored them. I just ran and ran and ran...

Time: 1pm

Location: Shores of the Hudson River

Temperature: 79° F

POV: Donatello ...I'm at a loss of words. And who could blame me really? This morning when I woke up at my desk, I expected to hopefully smooth things out with my little brother. Never once did I think that... this would happen. Mikey... I can't even imagine what it must've been like... hiding himself like that. We all simply watched in awe and shock as Mikey run on the water, freezing at his command. Raph tried to follow, but as soon as his foot hit the ice, it broke. Turns out, the ice was only half an inch. Incredible... Any other thoughts were interrupted by something cold falling on my head. I looked up and gasped. Falling from the sky, in the middle of August, was snow. And it was getting heavier by the second. I nudged Leo, who was still watching the river. He looked at me, and then up.

"Wha...? Snow?! Don... was it Mikey...?"

I cupped my hand, allowing snow to fall in it.

"Without a doubt. If he can make icicles grow in the dojo, and stand on half-inch ice without breaking it... then who knows what his limit is..."

Our conversation had to be cut short. The snow was getting heavier, already covering the ground. We made our way to the nearest manhole, slipped in, and went to the lair. Immediately after jumping over the turn stiles that led to our home, we called out to Splinter. He appeared from the dojo, his ears slightly falling from the absence of the youngest of our group. It made my heart break. He eyed us all.

"What news do you have of Michelangelo?"

Leo spoke up.

"He ran to the Hudson... and ran away on the water..."

Splinter closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and turning his back to us.

"My sons... April, Casey... you must come see this..."

OK, that did not sound good. At all. We all followed him to... Mikey's room? He opened the door... oh god... his room was covered in a mixture of ice and snow. His action figures comics, and just about everything he owned was scattered on the ground, probably from being thrown. Splinter looked at us, specifically, me Raph, and Leo.

"My sons, do you have any idea about what happened to your brother?"

The 3 of us all looked at each other with puzzled glances. What could of happened to Mikey?... well, this seemed to have started a month ago, right after we snuck into TCRI, so... oh my god. A look of utter terror painted my face when realization struck me hard. Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"Donatello?"

"That experiment..."

April now questioned me.

"What experiment?"

"... about a month ago, the Kraang were performing some kind of secret experiment with a special new chemical. We never found out what it was though..."

April was again puzzled, so I explained.

"The whole place started to freeze up. Icicles started to come out of everything, including the one that broke my arm..."

Leo, who had only shown a look of guilt the whole time spoke.

"Not to mention, Mikey wouldn't within 10 feet of any of us that night..."

Raph, who was doing an excellent job of controlling his temper, couldn't take it anymore. He punched the nearest wall, allowing tears to flow.

"This whole time he locked himself away... he was protecting us... Argh, we really screwed up!"

Splinter placed a paw on Raph's shell.

"I know you are feeling bad about this, my sons, but now is not the time to dwell in the past. We must find a way to cure your brother's spirit and bring him home..."

I scratched my head and thought about any kind of way to help Mikey. But, how could I help him if I don't even know what the Kraang did to him... a thought suddenly crossed my mind. I ran off to the dojo, leaving behind some confused faces. As I walked in, the first thing that greeted me were the icicles remaining on the floor and wall. Seeing the ice on the wall, I began inspecting it, while holding my breath, hoping and praying... SUCCESS! Leo and Raph appeared in the doorway, looking at me strangely. Raph came closer.

"Donnie, what the shell was that?!"

"Don't you see Raph? When Mikey cut his arm, he left some blood behind!"

He crossed his arms.

"Wow, I never imagined someone bleeding when they got cut. That's fascinating."

I glared at his sarcasm and explained.

"The reason why its good, is because I can test his blood and see what the Kraang has done to our little brother..."

Time: 5am

Location: Somewhere just outside of NYC

Temperature: 10° F

POV: Michelangelo

... I've been walking up this mountain for what seems like forever. Heck, it probably has been forever... How could I have been so stupid? Unleashing my powers like that? I almost cabobbed my whole family! And then right in front of April and Casey... the farther I was away from everyone, the better.

I kept walking, taking in the beauty of the snow covering the mountain...

(The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,)

(Not a footprint to be seen)

Looking at the sights, seeing how empty they were reminded me how alone I was...

(A kingdom of isolation)

(And it looms like, I'm the king...)

...stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why, why couldn't I control it? It wasn't like I wanted it to happen... I really did try...

(The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside)

(Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried...)

Deep breaths Mike... I calmed myself, not wanting to lose control again...

(Don't let them in)

(Don't let them see)

(Be the good bro you always have to be)

(Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know...)

That's when I realized... What was the point? They already know about my powers... and it wasn't like I could just go back... I looked at my gloved hand. It was time for me to let go. I took off my glove and threw it to the wind.

(Well now they know!)

I put my hand out in front of me, allowing my power out. Swirls of ice and snowflakes flew up. God it felt good! So I did the same thing with the other hand. It felt just as satisfying!

(Let it go, let it go)

(Cant hold it back anymore)

With my hands still out, I threw them up, allowing a dazzling light show of ice crystals and snow flakes to reach the sky. I smiled for seemed like the first time in, well forever, as snow fell from the sky.

(Let it go, let it go)

Looking to my left, I sent a wave of ice over, still letting out all of my contained power. This the most amazing feeling ever!

(Turn away and slam the door!)

Still smiling, I forgot about what had just happened at the lair. Heck, I didn't care!

(I don't care, what they're going to say!)

(Let the storm rage on...)

I decided, if I couldn't go back, I might as well make myself a home somewhere else... why not here? Looking at the hill, I started walking up it again. And while I was walking, I took off my belt, containing my nunchucks. Wont be needing those anymore...

(The cold never bothered me anyways)

As I reached the top, I decided to see how far away from the city I actually was. I couldn't even see it anymore!

(Its funny how some distance,)

(Makes everything seem small)

Seeing how far away I actually had come really made me feel better. Not that I didn't before, it was just extra relief...

(And the fears that once controlled me,)

(Cant catch me at all!)

I reached a small canyon, too big to jump over. This was a real test to see what I could do...

(Its time to see what I can do)

(To push the limits and break through!)

A bridge would probably do... no... dude, I just had a wicked idea! I put my hands out in front of me, and concentrated. Ice shot out of my hands, forming a frosty slant. It was covered in icicles, so I removed my skateboard from my back and dropped it at the top.

(No right, no wrong, no rules for me)

I stepped on the skateboard, seeing what would happen. The icicles smoothed out, leaving the ramp looking like glass. Oh, this is gonna be epic!

(I'm free!)

I slid down the unfinished ramp, keeping my hands out in front of me, creating a half pipe out of ice. Woooooooo! I came to the other side, jumping high up into the air. I held my skateboard in my hand, and spread my arms like wings. It felt like I was flying!

(Let it go, let it go)

(I am one with the wind and sky!)

...unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to where the ground was... I fell in a pile of snow, but it didnt hurt. I was enjoying myself too much for it to hurt.

(Let it go, let it go)

(You'll never see me cry!)

Looking at my surroundings, I saw a giant open cliff... perfect for an igloo, a practical little ice cabin... or a freaking epic ice castle! Overly ecstatic, I ran to the middle and stomped a foot down, causing a giant snowflake to form.

(Here I stand, and here Ill stay)

(Let the storm rage on...)

I scrunched my mouth in thought, as I thought about what to do... I slowly raised my hands, making a tall foundation raise from the ground. I started waving my hands around, directing ice to make a variety of columns and designs. Staircases formed to make an upstairs, along with many different rooms. What those rooms would be used for, I'm not sure. But, I'm sure ill find something. On the ceiling formed a beautiful ice chandelier, which shone in a variety of colors. I'm so creative, I amaze myself...

(My power flurries through the air into the ground)

(My soul is spiraling in frozen all around)

(And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!)

As the castle was finishing, I thought about my old home... and how they probably figured that they'd be better off without me... thats fine, I was better off without them. I took off my mask, feeling the fabric. If I was really gonna start over, I had to forget... I threw my mask on the floor and froze it, sealing it in...

(Im never going back,)

(The past is in the past!)

I ripped off my knee and elbow pads, and examined my cape. It was old, brown, ratty... and smelly. Using ice, I transformed it into a long blue cape, snowflakes decorating the ends of it.

(Let it go, let it go)

(And I'll rise like the break of dawn!)

I walked over to a nearby balcony, watching the sunrise.

(Let it go let it go!)

(That little runt is gone!)

This was incredible! I was so happy... I could yell!

(Here I'll stand, in the light of day!)

And yell I did.

"LET THE STORM RAGE ON!"

I smirked at the sun, right before swinging around and closed the doors to the balcony.

(The cold never bothered me anyway)

This is my favorite chapter so far :) And I decided to give Donnie a lil love in this chapter. His part coulda been better... but, it couldve been worse.


	4. The Cold Never Bothered Me

Well, this didn't take 4ever! Sorry bout the wait folks, but you know how it can be... anyhoo, Im gonna say now that this chapter is ehhh. I say it a lot, I , wht r ya gonna do, right?

One last thing Im gonna say is thanx 4 all do luv ppl! Hugs 2 u all!

RAPH

"... BREAKING NEWS; the situation in NYC is not getting better as the snow continues to fall, rightin the middle of August. The snow now reaches approximately 17 inches, and shows no sign of letting up, leaving the city in a state of panic. Although both officials and scientists are both utterly confused at the cause of this unnatural weather, we have received footage of a possible suspect in Central Park, wearing what seems to be a green snowsuit and a brown cloak..."

I growled at the news reporter on the screen as the video of Mikey was shown. The video came up showing my frightened little brother backing up to the fountain, and freezing it on contact. And although the sound on it sucked, you could slightly hear him say, "Please, just stay away!"

Leo sat next to me, sighing deeply. He was beating himself up the most over this. And as irritating as it was, how was I gonna tell him to suck it up if I was feeling bad myself? I looked at my older brother, scowling.

"We'll get him back Leo."

Leo looked at me with sad, dark blue eyes.

"How can you be sure Raph? You saw how determined he was to get away from us. Even Sensei. How do you get someone back who doesn't want to be back?"

I opened my mouth, but shut it quickly. How do you respond to a question like that?

I just focused back on the TV and tightened the scarf around my neck. Thanks to Mikey's little freak-out moment, not only did the people on the surface suffer from the cold, but we did as well. I was wearing a red scarf. Leo was wearing a blue scarf and blue ear muffs. Donnie wore a purple scarf with one of those stupid purple hats with the floppy things that cover ears, not that he has any to cover. Splinter put his hood on, but that's about it. April ditched her summer clothes and wore jeans, a yellow puffy coat and a yellow beanie. And Casey put on a black hoodie, since regular winter gear just wasn't "bad ass enough".

The sound of the lab's door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. Donnie and April emerged from the lab, both with a downhearted look on their faces. That's always reassuring. Donnie held some papers in his hands, probably the results for Mikey's blood. Me and Leo both stood up, while Donnie called everyone over to share the results. Me and Leo got off the couch while Splinter and Casey entered the room. April had her hand on Don's shell to comfort him, which really pissed Casey off. The way those 2 fight over her... its very entertaining. Donnie looked up and gazed at everyone in the room.

"Well... I can honestly say that I have no idea WHAT exactly we're dealing with here, but I know what its going to do to Mikey..."

All of us said nothing, allowing Don to continue.

"Well, whatever this chemical is, its very powerful... and very unstable."

Leo's breath hitched.

"... what does that mean Donnie?"

"It means, that a great amount of emotional stress will cause the chemical in his blood to act up and his cardiac muscle will solidify."

I just stared at him. Why he keeps using science-y words like that is beyond me. Casey, who obviously didn't understand either, was the one to break the silence.

"We need that in English, Stick Master."

He glared at Casey with the most venomous look I have ever seen Donnie give, and with his eyes still locked onto him, he translated for us.

"If he gets stressed, the chemical will go nuts and freeze his heart."

I felt the ever familiar anger start to stir around inside of me, wanting to break through. I clenched my fists and asked the one question that probably went through everyone's minds.

"So, he'll die?"

Donnie eyed me with his red-brown eyes, sadness filling them.

"If I'm right, then after his heart freezes, then the rest if his organs will slowly freeze, and then..."

Splinter, who was quiet through most of this, cleared his voice and spoke quietly.

"And then what, my son?"

"... and then his whole body will freeze up. He'll basically turn into a giant ice sculpture, killing him quickly."

I stopped breathing in that moment. I closed my eyes, trying hard to hold back tears. Why? Why Mikey? He was the most innocent and caring turtle I know. He was the one who deserved this the least. Donnie's voice caused my eyes to open immediately.

"According to these results though, I'd say that he'd be OK for about, ehh, 2 episodes, if you wanna call them that."

Leo took a deep breath and allowed some sudden determination back.

"Then we need to find him, and fast."

"Yes, and with the way the wind's coming from, and given the direction that he ran, I'd say he may have ended uuuppp..."

He quickly scanned the map nearby, allowing his huge finger to trace over it. He finally tapped a mountainous region.

"Somewhere near here. I've just fixed up the Shellraiser with some winter tires, and a plow, so it should be able to help with some of the distance, but we're probably going to have to walk the rest of the way."

Leo folded his arms and nodded.

"Good."

Leo looked around, looking everyone in the eye.

"When can we be ready to go?"

I looked at him and smirked. I looked over at Casey who just nodded. And Splinter simply stepped forwards, surprising us.

"We ALL will be ready to go very soon, my son. Very soon."

And without another word, he walked into his room, leaving us speechless. We looked at each other with wide eyes, and one by one, left the room to go retrieve our things.

It didn't take me long to get ready. I grabbed a few blankets, a couple other scarves, a few extra weapons, and food. I also grabbed the picture that sat on my dresser. I looked at the five of us smiling, especially Mikey, who always smiled the brightest. I placed the picture in my belt and walked into the living room. Everyone but Donnie was sitting on the couch. I didn't have to even ask where he was; knowing Brainiac, he was gathering every single piece of technology he could gather. I sat on the couch with the others, but as soon as I did, Donnie walked out of his lab, looking through a dufflebag.

"Lets see... Tphone, Mutagen Tracker..."

"Mutagen Tracker?"

Don's eyes met mine as I questioned him. He brought out the Mutagen Tracker, which was made from Mikey's old game boy.

"Yup. I tuned it so it can track this weird stuff. But since the sample I used had other stuff in it, it can only track it when it's mixed with Mike's blood."

I scrunched my face in disgust as he simply kept looking through his bag. He looked up momentarily to me and Leo.

"Right now, I need you 2 to see if its all clear topside. Never know if people are actually crazy enough to travel outside."

Me and Leo quickly looked at each other and nodded. Running towards the turn stiles and leaping over them, we started our scout of NYC, with the hopes of returning things to normal.

How could any of us guessed that things would go so wrong?

KARAI

Brrrr... I rubbed my gloved hands up and down my arms as the wind blew. My father had the most wonderful idea that I should patrol this damned icy waste-land of a city. He knew that the turtles would be out; our source had told us that the cause of this out-of-place winter was caused by one of them. They didn't have time to say which turtle, but it was enough to get Shredder intrigued... Why my father keeps trusting this person is beyond me, but, you know how it is. You do NOT want to question him. About anything. Not even about what he had for breakfast... Gah! Its ssoo cold! I leaned up against the billboard that was behind me, trying to block the wind. This is a waste of time. Leo and his brothers would be damned fools if they tried to... I spotted two figures jumping up on a building. I squinted my eyes to see if it was who I thought it was... And although it was tiny, I saw a little bit of blue and red. Leo and Raph. Huh. What damned fools.

I quickly ran out from behind the billboard and leapt from building top to building top. I didn't bother with stealth; I don't exactly blend into the snow with black and silver armor. So when Raph saw me, I wasn't at all surprised. I landed on the ledge of the building, in a crouch. I ignored Raph's immediate scowl and looked Leo right in the eye.

"What's up Leo? Decided on taking a nice little rooftop run? Or figuring out how to clean up the mess that one of you made?"

He glared at me.

"This is none of your business Karai."

Raph decided to put his 2 cents in... big shocker there...

"Yeah, piss off!"

I smirked under my mask. I love getting under their shells... so, I completely ignored them and continued talking.

"I personally think it was Donnie, being a genius and all. I can't see you two doing THIS. And I definitely can't see that little idiot brother of yours- what's his name again?... right, Michelangelo. He's seriously the BIGGEST dumb ass I have ever..."

Raph interrupted any more insults I wanted to say as he went into hot-head mode and was ready to rip my head off. Leo held him back, although he seemed like he wanted to let go. Raph started yelling all kinds of obscenities at me... so, it really is Mikey. When I saw the video on the news and thought it was him, but I couldn't be sure. Raph just confirmed any doubts.

"If you EVER even mention his name again...!"

"Calm down Raph! She isn't worth it..."

Leo's belt started making noise. He reached for his phone, while keeping an eye on me, making sure I didn't pull any stunts. He quickly spoke to whoever he was speaking to and hung up, swiftly looking at Raph, who was growling at me.

"C'mon Raph. Time to go."

Raph nodded and ran towards the opposite side of the building, jumping down. Leo followed Raph, but right before jumping over the edge, he looked back at where I was. He scowled.

"Stay out of this Karai. I'm warning you."

He jumped over the edge, disappearing. I stood up from my crouching position, feeling the strain in my legs. I looked over to where I live.

Time to report to daddy.

Relief came in the form of warmth as I entered HQ. I removed my metal mask and ran my hand over my face, removing any ice crystals that began to form. I placed the mask in my belt and began making my way to the throne room. The remaining Foot Ninjas all swiftly bowed as I walked by... hey, there are some perks to being Shredder's daughter. I entered the throne room where my father sat proudly in his metal armor. Bradford and Xever were here as well, bowing before him. I must say, ever since Bradford mutated into that wolf/skeleton thing, he's gained the respect of all the other Foot Ninjas. Anyways, I knelt down in front of my father's throne, looking up to him. His booming voice suddenly filled the room.

"What did you discover Karai?"

"Its Michelangelo. Just like we thought."

He laughed.

"Ha! That idiot turtle!"

He rose up from his throne, standing at the top of the staircase.

"The Kraang have informed me that the chemical that caused this is very powerful... something that we can use."

"... you want us to capture him?! He's the one tha-."

"SILENCE!"

See what I mean about not questioning him?

"You will do as I say. You are to bring Michelangelo here."

This earned a quiet growl from Bradford... He has issues with Mikey. Father looked out the windows that were behind his throne.

"The Kraang are already working on a mind control device that can withstand the cold. But... I'm hoping that in time, he'll come to his senses... and join me willingly."

MICHELANGELO

"...should the couch go here... ooorrrrrr here?"

I controlled the icy couch to go in all different parts of the room, hoping to decide on somewhere. But it wasn't working for me.

"Eh, you can just stay here for now."

I set it down and exited the living room, and moved to the entrance hall. Two giant staircases and a beautiful chandelier decorated it... it needed more. First I had thought about a fountain, but the water in it would freeze. So no. Decisions, decisions... I guess a statue would work. I scratched my chin in thought, as I dove deep into this creative mind I have. Hmmmmmm... Aha!

By Jove, I think I've got it!

I concentrated and allowed the ice to do its work. Swirls of snow flakes and light began to swirl in between the staircases, causing a figure of ice to appear. It built itself up slowly, until it was finally done. The ending result was a beautiful, slender woman with long hair that was in a left side braid, woven with tiny snow incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on the top of her head. She wore an off-the-shoulder crystal dress with the... bodice, I think thats what its called? Anyways, that was crystallized. The sleeves were long, and the trail cape that was attached to her was long and flowing, but wasn't solid like the rest of her. It was transparent and glittered. She had one hand down and the other was held up in front of her,as if she held something. So, I waved my hand, and caused a glowing ice crystal to float right above her hand.

Wow. I amaze myself yet again...

But seeing this lifeless ice sculpture... it made me feel alone. I mean, I know I AM. But, I don't know... I guess the feeling intensified today.

I took one last glance at the statue and headed outside. I stepped out of the large doors and walked down the icy stairs. I looked at the half-pipe I had made... nah, no skateboarding today... my eyes drifted to the snow on the ground. The snow gleamed white, with no imperfections. I smiled. It had been a long time since I had built a snowman...

FLASHBACK

Mikey, who was only 5-years-old ran down the sewers, excited beyond belief. He was followed by his 3 older brothers, yelling at him to wait up. But he couldn't. Not after what they had found.

Mikey ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, until he had reached his destination...

An area of the sewers had only a grate over it, allowing the falling snow to land in them. Leo and Splinter had discovered this area while scavenging one day, so Splinter had allowed his sons to go and play in this area, for a short time. It would be their first time seeing the stuff in person, but Mikey had always dreamed of seeing it when he saw it on TV. Year after year when winter had come, the news channels would show the children at the park, playing in the snow. They made snow angels, went sledding, and threw balls of snow at each other. But, the one thing that Mikey saw, and absolutely captivated him... was making a snowman. He saw how children would make three separate parts with stick arms, coal eyes, pebble mouths and carrots noses. He didn't know why... but he just HAD to make one.

Mikey and his brothers finally reached the snowy area. Their little eyes lit up as they ran to the snow and began to play.

Donnie decided to make snow-turtle-angels. Leo and Raph had a snowball fight, started by Raph. And Mikey began to make his long-awaited snowman.

...unfortunately, due to his inexperience at snowman-making, it looked kinda... weird. It was hunched over a bit, and his head wasn't rounded right. He sighed at the snow creature.

"You don' look lika snowman... but...!"

His eyes lit up as an idea crossed his mind. He got back to work. His tongue out in concentration as he worked extra harder on his snow creation, using the snowman's flaws to his advantage until... he was finally done. He stepped back and admired his work. Instead of the traditional snowman, he had made a snow cat. The cat was in a sitting position, staring at its creator with pebble eyes. Mikey squealed in delight getting the attention of Donnie.

"Look Donnie! Its my snow kitty... Klunk!"

"Klunk?"

"Yes, and he likes warm hugs!"

Mikey hugged Klunk tightly.

"See?"

"Mikey, snow doesn't like warm anythings... it'll melt."

Mikey, who held onto Klunk, glared at his older brother.

"Well, Klunk does. He's special."

He nuzzled his head into Klunk, gaining a slap on the head from Raph, who had over heard the conversation. This caused Klunk's head to fall off. Mikey immediately tried to fix him.

"Raphie, look what you did! You killed him!"

Tears began forming in his baby blue eyes. Raph scoffed.

"First of all, don't call me that. Secondly, I didn't 'kill' anything, since your stupid cat isn't real."

Mikey fixed Klunk and sniffed due to sadness... and it was getting a little cold. That was followed by a sneeze. Leo, the one who was in charge noticed this.

"Oh great, Mikey. You can't get sick! We'd better go."

Mikey began to shiver and grabbed Klunk again.

"B-but Lllleo. K-klunk-k..."

"You can see him next time Mikey. We gotta get home."

He grabbed Mikey's hand and led him home, with Donnie and Raph following. Mike tearfully looked back at his snow kitty.

"Bye Klunk..."

As it would turn out, they couldn't return for a while. Mikey had gotten sick and had to stay in bed, on Splinter's orders. It was a week before he could actually get out of bed, and two before they could visit their snowy play area again. But by then, Klunk had been destroyed by the elements. And Mikey had not built any snowmen or cats since...

END OF FLASHBACK. BACK TO MICHELANGELO

I looked at my creation I had made. A cat sat before me, about the size of your normal house cat, sitting peacefully. I laughed at it due to the fact that I'm better with pencil and paper than at snow. So, using my power, I waved my hand over him, making him look more realistic. His fur was detailed, he had a more bushy tail, and his ears were bigger. After I was done, he looked like a real cat. I smiled and lightly touched his head.

"Man, I wish your were real Klunk..."

I looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was setting. Time to go inside. I smiled at Klunk one more time and headed inside.

Once inside, I headed to my bedroom to draw. (Yes, I have paper and pencils made of ice. Don't ask how. Logic has no place in this story.) I sat down at my desk and began. I drew the mountains, the city, anything that came to my mind. I was in the middle of one picture, when suddenly, I heard a strange noise, like... scrapping? Fear took over me in an instant. When you live by yourself, in a huge castle and you hear a noise during the night... then yeah, pretty frickin scary. I slowly got up from my chair and made my way to the entrance hall, where the scraping sound came from. I stealthily walked to the staircase and looked down. A small figure was on the floor, trying to dig up my mask. Must be an animal that broke in. I slowly and quietly walked down the stairs, hoping to scare it away. As I inched closer to it, its shadow perked up its ears and decided to come to me. Absolutely scared shitless now, I screamed and fell down on my shell. I close my eyes and hoped that my end would be swift... and then felt a tiny cold tongue lick my face. I opened my eyes and was shocked. Standing on my plastron, licking my face was... Klunk?! My eyes widened and I remain motionless as the icy feline stared at me with his ice eyes. He purred slightly and nuzzled my face, wanting me to pet him. I shakily put my hand to his head, feeling his snow fur. His purring got louder, and a smile grew on my face. I held onto him as I stood up, and I held him in the air. He didn't struggle at all; in fact... he felt happy.

"I... I can't believe it Klunk... your real... you wouldn't happen to like warm hugs... would you?"

He meowed at me, so I took that as a yes. I snuggled him in my arms, as he purred again. Yep, he likes warm hugs. I held him out again and smiled big.

"Oh man Klank, this is great! Your gonna love it here, just the two of us, and you know what? You can scratch up anything you want!... just not the ice statue in the entrance hall... that's new..."

I carried my new companion to my room, and showed him around. I placed Klunk on my bed and using my power, I made a collar out of ice. It was blue and had a large snowflake hanging from it. Klunk purred at his gift and rubbed his head against my hand, causing me to smile. It was then that I realized that there was something orange in his paw. I reached for it, but Klunk wouldn't let me have it. He snatched his paw away, taking what was obviously my mask with it. I placed my hands on my hips, but I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Okay, fine. You can play with it. It was starting to bother me anyways..."

He looked at me again with those ice eyes, causing me to smile. And to yawn. I scratched his ears again and removed my cape, hanging it on my bed post. I climbed into bed and allowed Klunk to lay next me. He curled in a ball and fell asleep quickly. I smiled at him and drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
